jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jecov Raven-sky
=Biography= Following the beginning of the Sith/Jedi Galactic War, which began at the Battle of Coruscant, Jecov Raven-sky was a member of the Jedi Order of the Old Republic. He was known to some as the Jedi who never utilized the Force, simply because for him, it was weaker. He excelled, however, in lightsaber combat and other physical ideals of the Jedi Order. He was Knighted at around the age of 30, after training as a Jedi his whole life. Then, during his Knighting ceremony, a Sith Lord known as Adhoura struck down his Master. This isolated the Sith as Jecov's main target to bring to justice, as he had encountered the being before. During his time as a Jedi, Jecov performed many feats- He was a part of the Onderon/Dxun relief effort, during which several Sith Lords attacked and captured the city of Iziz. He and several other Jedi entered the city, along with Mandalorian aid, and cleared out the Sith. Darth Adhoura was among those in the city, and had almost caused the death of one of Jecov's allies. Later, the Knight followed one of the Sith from the planet to a station known as the 'Fate Shatter,' a device of innumerable power that promised to wipe out the galaxy and 'start anew.' He and two other Jedi along with the aid of the Galactic Republic entered the station, pursuing a Sith Lord to the core. There, he discovered a young turned Jedi human, a female Twi'lek Sith, and an older human Lord. Jecov was to combat and turn the young Jedi back to the Light, while his Togruta ally fought the Twi'lek. The third Jedi, a Master, fought the Lord alone. Eventually, after much combat, Jecov was able to reason with the young Jedi, and returned to the others. The Togruta had been successful, but the Master was falling back, losing his strength. The Knight intercepted the battle and swiftly turned the tide, throwing the Lord into the belly of the station. These guerrilla tactics continued through the war, until Adhoura intercepted Jecov's Republic capital ship. There, the two fought face to face. Jecov took a step he shouldn't have, and the Lord's blade cut him down. Luckily, Republic troops intercepted the battle, chasing off the Sith. Jecov was taken to an underground facility, and placed into a tank of kolto. His wound began healing, but Adhoura was not finished- In a flash, the underground base was buried under fire from Sith ships and it seemed all under there had died. However, due to a chemical reaction caused by explosions and the chemicals in the lab interacting with the kolto, Jecov was physically and mentally frozen, unable to awaken. His powers quickly dissolved as he sat in stasis. Many, many years later, a descendant of his, Campor Ravensk, turned to the Dark Side. The jolt of pain threw Jecov's eyes wide open, and he collapsed out of the tank, breaking his way from the base. He spent several months coming to terms with the galaxy, and retrieving his basic Force ability. He made his way to the Jedi Temple on Onossia, informed that Campor had been killed. This did not upset Jecov, as he had been trained to remove such emotions in his basic training, but he swore to make up for the mistakes of his descendant. Jedi Padawan After a Sith attack on the Temple, then-Initiate Jecov stood with Leyasu Sion, another Initiate, when the Grandmaster said quite simply 'Jecov, Leyasu, Padawans.' They glanced at each other, confused. The Grandmaster trained the both of them as Jedi, teaching them lightsaber combat and Force control to the best of their ability. During their training, the two became some of the strongest Padawans at the time, the Jedi Blademaster noting that Jecov was a 'Knight-level Padawan.' However, when Jecov returned to the Temple after a brief peace mission, he received a message from a Republic troop- Leyasu Sion had left the Jedi Order. The Jedi could only sigh at what would most likely be betrayal, and reported to his Master. As time went on, Jecov defended the Temple against attacks, taking lead of Padawans in times of crisis, and eventually, his Master suggested him for the Trials. As if by pure nature, Jecov passed through the Trials with little trouble, though he did encounter a vision of Campor Ravensk during the vision trial. It passed, but the Jedi felt a pang of sadness that he had not known the man. He was Knighted before a Jedi statue. Jedi Knight Following his Knighting, Jecov took it upon himself to train the new members of the Order in lightsaber combat. He took on the title of Jedi Instructor, and worked with them as well as he could. He did not take a Padawan, however, because he did not trust himself to be there for them as much as he felt he should be. However, there had been an Initiate he promised to train when he gained his rank, who had left the Order. Ethale Nocmae, a Bothan Jedi, had been captured by the Sith. When he returned to the Temple, he was one of their Conscripts, and Jecov was a Knight. Several times, Ethale returned to the Jedi Temple, causing Jecov discomfort and annoyance, until Grandmaster Torus informed a few Jedi of the truth- Ethale was their spy, feeding them information through secretive means. As soon as Jecov was made aware, he contacted Ethale. They met in a meditation room, where Ethale confirmed this, and informed the Knight that he had mental and physical defenses in place for the operation. Jecov taught the Bothan a form of intense mental defense that, as a fully physical combatant, he required to lessen the effect of the Force on himself. Ethale, on the other hand, was Force-oriented, and therefore, learned the ability quickly. The Black Sun Crisis Months after becoming a Knight, Telos was destroyed. The planet was wiped out by the Sith's super-weapon, the Black Sun. The Jedi Order and the Republic swore to combat it, but the alliance between the two groups faltered and split. Jecov, a veteran of the Old Republic, could not fathom the two separating, but went along with the choice respectfully. The Republic and Jedi forces, however, combined power in their full assault on the Black Sun. The Republic attacked through space, shooting down TIEs left and right, but it was mostly a distraction. They drew away the Imperial and Sith fleets, and a small band of Jedi attacked the innards of the station. There, Jecov and others fought off the Sith as the Grandmaster and an allied Force Sensitive, Zenan, rushed to destroy the thing. The Republic fired continuously, weakening the infrastructure, and Torus disengaged the shields. Soon, the ship was shaking and rumbling as explosions began occurring. The latest Battlemaster, Alex Shak, brought the ship around to rescue Jedi. Jecov took off in his Y-wing, but felt a conflict. He dove back in, spotting Ethale and another Sith, Zao Mori, doing battle. As Ethale fell, Zao left him for dead. Knowing that it was too dangerous to stay any longer in their midst, Ethale left the station with Jecov moments before a resounding explosion destroyed the Black Sun. However, this was not all a victory. Shortly before destruction, the Black Sun utterly decimated the capital planet of Coruscant, luckily having the majority of the population evacuated, including the Supreme Chancellor. The Black Legion TBC =Appearance= TBC =Personality and Traits= TBC =Powers and Abilities= TBC Category:Characters